


confidantes and confusion

by charliepip



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Trans Dex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, farmer and dex being pals, jealous nursey, this is my first fic ever so be nice!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepip/pseuds/charliepip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex goes to samwell's trans support group and finds a confidante, misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confidantes and confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so be nice pls!! also, comments and feedback would be appreciated!! this will probably be 3 chapters and i dont think it'll be too long! my tumblr is princeofthebees

“Hi, my name’s Will, but, uh, most people call me Dex, and I use he/him pronouns” Dex shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he introduced himself to Samwell’s trans group. It had taken him until the fall of his sophomore year to work up enough courage to finally come to a meeting. He’d always had issues with anxiety and coming to Samwell, with new classes and team and people who made assumptions about who he was and what he’d been through had been overwhelming to say the least. Going to a trans support group where he didn’t know anyone was another thing to add to his “overwhelming new things” list. At least, he thought he didn't know anyone…

“Hey everyone, as most of you know i’m Caitlin Farmer, i’m a transgender woman and I use she/her or they/them pronouns!” Caitlin introduced herself with the same friendliness and enthusiasm as her boyfriend, Chowder. 

Despite the Samwell stats, Dex really didn’t think he knew any other trans people, let alone anyone in his immediate social circle. The small town he grew up in in Maine wasn’t exactly an LGBTQ hub, and he had had allies and assholes alike but he knew that there weren’t any openly trans people. So when he was finally in a place where there were, it just hadn’t crossed his mind to think about who they were and if he knew them. Now it wasn’t just crossing his mind, it was racing through his mind like a fucking freight train! What if she told Chowder or the volleyball girls, or fuck, Nursey, or - 

“Dex, hi!” Farmer said, bouncing up to the snack table where he’d been standing, shaking him out of his worried thoughts, “it’s good to see you here! To be honest I didn’t know you were trans!” 

“Yeah well,people at school don’t really know. You think we could we keep it that way for now?” He asked 

“Dude,” she said, giving him a sympathetic smile “I’m not going to tell anyone. Trans girl scouts honour.”

Dex sighed, “thanks. It’s actually a relief to finally be out to someone here. Being stealth can really mess with your brain and relationships and stuff”

“Relationships, huh?” she raised her eyebrow. “Which relationship would that be?”

Will reddened, and cursed his irish heritage “no, I just meant with, like the team and uh fr-friends and shit! Not romantic-”

She gave him an even more pointed eyebrow raise. “Dude, chill” He winced “all your secrets are safe with me. If you ever want to talk to someone about trans shit or relationships then you know where to find me”

“Thanks Cait.” he said sheepishly

“Who could blame you for falling for one of those hockey asses? God knows I did!” she chirped.

So that's how Dex had started attending Samwell’s trans group every thursday at 7:00 pm with his new confidante and chirp-master, Caitlin Farmer.


End file.
